Hidden Warrior Wiki/Disscusion Archive 1
Can i join? Im getting really good at charcats now so can I join this,please? Clarrissa! :) 11:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Of course you can! I agree your Yellowfang on WW is really good. My attempt at her was rubbish. :) Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Join May I join? --[http://hiddenwarriorrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Icestorm123 Ice]The stars will light your path... 16:07, April 10, 2010 (UTC) We'd love to have you! Wpuld you like to join as an apprentice or a warrior? Add your own name to the Project Table, I can't figure it out! Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:09, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible is I could join as a senior warrior? If not, I'll join as a warrior. --[http://hiddenwarriorrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Icestorm123 Ice]The stars will light your path... 16:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! Sure! I'll just see what everyone else thinks. Guys? I'm for you! Your artwork and judgement rocks! Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. Hope to welcome you as a Senior Ice. BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 16:45, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Ice, I agree. You have as Fawnstorm says, good judgement and artwork. I wish to welcome you as a Senior. ɆƆHØĦƏ@ƦƮ 17:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I'll add you to the team. Welcome aboard! Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! *climbs the board* --[http://hiddenwarriorrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Icestorm123 Ice]The stars will light your path... 18:42, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Thats okay. ;) I figured out how to edit the table. I'll be ready with a bat to knock you back over''board. Not that I will. :) Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:47, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Could you add my name to the table where we can reserve stuff? I can't seem to figure it out. ɆƆHØĦƏ@ƦƮ 21:08, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Join May I join too? I'll probably be doing projects more than anything else on here, so I thought I should join the one I'm best at first. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 16:18, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yea, I'll try to add you. (It's my first time doing this!) ɆƆHØĦƏ@ƦƮ 16:21, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Shall I add them? I know how to. BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 16:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I got it. ɆƆHØĦƏ@ƦƮ 17:49, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Blanks '''Change of Plan: '''We are going to stick to one blank per users, as they take a while to do. But, if you have one set approved you can to the other ones. But please only reserve one set of blanks. Thank-you. '''Come one?!?: '''We need some more blanks to be uploaded cause at the moment we only have the medcats up. :( Come on guys! We're a team and we need some work doing! '''Should we?: '''How many images do you think users should be able to have up for approval at any one time? 1? 2? any like on CoTc? I disagree with any number as users might be confused with all the reuploaded time but this is the members desicion. Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:54, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I think we should have one up per user, because it might only be me, but it's hard enough to do one. And I'm working on the fail queen blanks! :) εСћбђэάѓτ 19:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Well good luck with the queen banks! MAybe people can only ''resrve ''one set of blanks? Γǻώήςτόŗm 09:09, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Echoheart So you know Echoheart, you are the only person who can CBA the Medicine Cat blanks. I could but they are mine. so I can't. :) Just put CBA when you think these are ready to go and we'll see what other people think. The gap is 24 hours so that's roughly 1 day. If you put 'CBA' on at 12:45 and no comments are put up by 1:30 the next day, then they are approved. Just so you know. Good Luck. :) Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:54, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Mistyheart has gone. Misty has left. Just so ya know. >:( Γǻώήςτόŗm 11:54, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Concerning Blanks How many Chararts can a user have up for approval at any one time? Also, may other wikis use our blanks? This is a concern all wikis must think about. :) Γǻώήςτόŗm 11:54, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I still say one charart per person up for approval at one time. And no, other users may not use our blanks. It takes a while to make the blanks, and other users could take the blanks as their own. εСћбђэάѓτ 15:33, May 15, 2010 (UTC) You seem to be very sure. I agree, though expections I think may be made. Maybe if we said yes, the wiki must be checked over by us. We patrol it and make sure they advertise and give ''us ''credit! Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:37, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Loner blank? would it be ok if i started working on a loner blank?Dawnmouse 02:28, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes you may. Just add them into your box on the table, I'll add it. Γǻώήςτόŗm 09:15, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Warning I'm sorry, but you can't take blanks from WWiki, alter them, and use them here. Those blanks are exclusive only to Warriors Wiki. I'm sure you can easily make your own blanks and use them just as well. Please remove any blank/altered blank from WWiki within the span of two days or Wikia authorities will be notified. Thanks, and good luck with the Project. --Bramble Join can i join? plz!Dawnmouse 00:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll add you. ɆƆHØĦƏ@ƦƮ 10:56, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Notice '''Sorry: '''Firstly I have to say sorry for getting you inot trouble about the blanks. It was utterly my fault. We are going to make a new set, don't resrve a Charart until we have got all the blanks done. '''Deputy: '''I'm going to hold nominations for a new deputy, I need a person who can advise me well. So please put your name below this notice with a couple of sentences asying why I should choose you to be my deputy. '''Apprentices: '''Anyone who joins after this notice will become an apprentice. Never mind that they may be amazing at Charart's on WW but we do things differenlty here. '''Senior Warriors: '''We have enough of them now, no more until further notice. '''News: '''Any news please post on the talk page of the homepage. That way we can see whats going on. '''Thanks. Questions, comments or deputy offers below please! Γǻώήςτόŗm 11:54, April 11, 2010 (UTC)' Well, I would like to be deputy, but I don't like to brag or anything, but I have to say, I do have a lot of experience from WW. And I could advise too. ɆƆHØĦƏ@ƦƮ 13:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes. What can you say about your Charart's? You have to say things that will push yourself forward. Yes, I agree to above. You have lots of experience in WW. Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I like to try new things so I could do any of them. I can do tabbies, toriseshells, plain, and others. I also know how to blur and shade. And I could always step it up if necessary. ɆƆHØĦƏ@ƦƮ 20:52, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I could be the deputy, because I think I know a lot about Charart. I could advise, too. --[http://hiddenwarriorrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Icestorm123 Ice]The stars will light your path... 23:52, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay, quick question; If a young and inexperiened user had done a bad Charart that had already be done, what would you do? Γǻώήςτόŗm 09:15, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I was too late for Deputy... huh? Fawny, I suggest that we write our answers where the others can't see what we put. BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 09:45, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I would give them advise for the future and then decline. ɆƆHØĦƏ@ƦƮ 10:25, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Very good :3 Icy? How about you? Γǻώήςτόŗm 12:00, April 12, 2010 (UTC) evil edit conflicts. Anyways, I would tell them what needs fixing, tell them what to do next time, then I would decline the image in a nice way, saying 'Good luck for the furture. Archiving.' --[http://hiddenwarriorrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Icestorm123 Ice]The stars will light your path... 12:02, April 12, 2010 (UTC) You are not to late Birchy. We have three candidates, Birchy, Echoheart and Icy, which means three pages to write an essay saying why I should pick you Eassy's for PA Deputy! Deadline: Friday coming. Γǻώήςτόŗm 12:07, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Can I archive this or is their more comments? Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:48, April 12, 2010 (UTC) The Other Projects As I feared, we already have more members in this Project than the others. :( I tried to make all of the projects fun and interactive. I will ask that you join at least three other porjects because we are almost a deed wiki. I was wondering if Birchy could do some advertsiment. Let me outline the projects. Project Background make those wonderful backgrounds Hiddensun makes. Project Tale writes up stories told by the CLans, you can make up your own! And Project Photo are kinda like Project Characters, they assess Photos o backrounds (eg. Forest) and give them a rating. I'm thinking of another job that they can do. :3 So please take part in the other Projects. Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:48, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Deputy I have decided that the deputy of PA will be Echoheart! Congrats. I have nothing against the other users, we will reelcet three months later to see what the users think of Echoheart as a deputy. Sorry I didn't pick Birchy and Icy, I think your skills are better suited to being a SW! Now that this deputy thing is over, lets get some blanks approved! Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:43, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Echo! I don't mind, I wasn't really bothered anyways. Well done Echo! :D BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 15:11, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!! :D I'll try to do my best. ɆƆHØĦƏ 19:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Congratz, Echo. May StarClan light your path! --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 12:02, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Join Can I join? Burnpelt 21:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yea, sure I'll add you. ɆƆHØĦƏ 22:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Join? May I join this project?--Nightshine{ 00:08, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll add you. You'll have to join as an apprentice, even though your Charart's rock on WW, we do things differently here so yeah. Good Luck! Γǻώήςτόŗm 09:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) May I join? May I? Maple 15:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Yep! I'll add you now! We'll be gld to have you're art skills around. Please note you can only do 2 Charart's. Welcome Maple. Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:58, April 23, 2010 (UTC) The Senior Warriors I am going to remove all SW status from all the SW's. Sorry guys but Birchy and ICy, we haven't had anything approved, maybe later you'll become a SW. And Misty and Frosty, not 1 edit, hard-working apprentice's do more than you. Sorry. Comments and Questions? Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:20, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Whoa, sorry! This site has been up for under 20 days, and I've been reaaaallly busy lately, what with lots of homework, editing a book for a friend, having restricted "screen time" (don't ask), practicing for a violin exam, practicing for a ballet exam, practicing 2 violin pieces for a school concert and practicing 3 dances for the school concert. I'm really sorry, Fawny! :) I understand about not being a senior warrior or being leader of LeafClan - it's hardly fair to pick me just because we're friends already. Again, I'm really sorry and I hope you understand. I'll do my best to contribute more often and join different projects :D --☼ Misty ☼Here comes the summer... 15:41, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Thats okay Misty. I've decided to 'denominate' all of the SW's we haven't had anything approved yet. Thank-you for understanding, but I'm afraid you will have t stay as a warrior (etc) o a differetn Clan. Spottedhead has taken over LeafClan. :( Good luck with starting again and I hope you'll edit, despite all your business. Is that 20 dasy thing meant to be like: This site has only been up for 20 days or this site has been up for twenty days, I should have made more edits? Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) That's fine. Like I said, I don't mind :P --☼ Misty ☼Here comes the summer... 16:33, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank-you for understanding. :) Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:42, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Join? Can I join? I have deputy blanks all ready! Mossstar101 20:58, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I'll add you in. Just remeber to sign off with four ~'s please Mossstar101. --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:22, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Join? May I join? I'm new to the wiki... But not to RP X3 --NightpawBring on the fight! 21:45, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Welcome to the wiki Nightwhisker! εСћбђэάѓτ 22:31, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Haven't joined yet. So, Can I join? Shruggytalk 07:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Yea, I'll add you too. εСћбђэάѓτ 10:18, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Archiving. --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 12:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Joining Request I'm new to this wiki, and I've just been introduced to digital art software, but the Charart I did looks okay. =) I'd just like to try to make myself useful here. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 14:14, August 1, 2010 (UTC) You're useful just by being a part of this site! But, sure I'll add you. εСћбђэάѓτ 14:30, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Echo! =) Can I work on Medicine Cat Apprentice blanks? I have a good idea of what they should look like. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 21:12, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you can work on the MCA blanks, Archiving! --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 12:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC)